Let Me Go Never Again
by KekeMeke
Summary: The fight against the Kingpin makes Elektra and Daredevil rediscover themselves and remember the forgotten love they once had.


The fight against the Kingpin makes Elektra and Daredevil rediscover themselves and remember the forgotten love they once had.

_**Let Me Go Never Again**_

_I do not own any of the characters in this story.(Wish I did, though.) All the rights for them go to Marvel Comics____._

Elektra and Daredevil were both standing in an anxious expectation for the other to talk first. The situation was very awkward. Years had passed since their break-up and now they had to spend the night in a secluded house in a forest all alone. The silence in the little wooden cottage was almost audible, the darkness was almost visible. It was late at night. It was only the fire in the fireplace that made a noise. The rain was pouring outside and neither one of the two ex-lovers could avoid remembering what the rain meant in the relationship they had years ago.

Matt was 'looking' out of the window. His Daredevil costume was slightly lit by the fire, certain not enough to be clearly seen but still the light was sufficient to show his amazing figure. Surprisingly, he looked perfectly calm, not bothered at all by the situation they were currently in. But that was just on the surface. On the inside, he was like a teenage boy not knowing how to make the first move towards the girl of his dreams. It was true that he could not see her, but he could feel her. He could feel her presence, smell her perfume and imagine her lips against his, her skin against his. It was like an endless torture for him. Having the love of his life so close to him, but at the same time, so distant.

On the other hand, Elektra was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace with her legs on a wooden table nearby. She was as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was down to her waist covering the top of her bloody red costume. With her head to one side and her eyes closed, she looked like a sleeping princess. Only she was not sleeping. She was remembering. Although she was trying not to think anything that made her weak, she couldn't help it. That was what his presence was doing to her. She absolutely hated herself at that very moment for being so weak around him. Although more than 5 years had passed since their last meeting, she still felt weak in the knees and that was probably the reason why she was not standing. She was afraid of herself, she was afraid that her legs would forcefully lead her in the embrace of the Man Without Fear, Daredevil, her Matt. Suddenly, all those pictures from her past flashed in front of her eyes – their first meeting, first kiss, the first night spent in his arms and then those awful events leading to her death. Tears had appeared in her eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore so she got up and practically ran towards the door.

She was right in front of the front door under the rain when she felt a pair of strong arms around her. They turned her and she saw Daredevil had followed her outside. His face was only a few centimeters away from hers and that made her uncomfortable.

"Stay, stay with me, Elektra." He begged her with a well-hidden desperation in his voice.

"Please, Daredevil. It is not possible." Tears were forming again in her eyes. She knew his need for her was just as big as hers for him but they could never be together again and that was the tragedy of their huge but impossible love.

"Daredevil? Don't you remember my name?" He was both bitter and insulted by the way she had called him. Daredevil. Sure, he was a part of Matt, something he could not live without but truly, it was the name of a mask, a dark-red leather mask hiding the face of a young man in love with his worst enemy.

"Matt, I beg you. Let me go! I cannot do this to you, to myself. I need to presence only reminds me of my first life. It is a torture for me."

"And how do you think I feel? Being so close to you, but not able to truly touch you. You are so beautiful but simultaneously so cold." A single tear rolled down her cheek. It had been a long time anybody had managed to get a human feeling out of her. But she knew, that the man still holding her was not just a random person, he was the love of her life, the only man she cared about. She felt the palm of hand wiping away the tear and cupping her face.

" I need you. I just found you. Stay with me, my love." The second he said that, he leaned over and kissed her. His kiss was everything a kiss was supposed to be – raw but tender; passionate and soft. At first Elektra could feel that he was insecure. He was clearly afraid of being pushed away by her. However, when she completely melted into his embrace, opened her mouth inviting his tongue in it and grabbed his hear almost rudely, she made it clear for him that she was not pushing him away. She needed him as much as he needed her. Of course, they finally ended the kiss because of the lack of oxygen but it didn't take long for Matt to lift her in his arms and bring her back into the house and gently put her down on the carpet in front of the fireplace. Truth be told, Matt had no idea whether he was moving things too fast. All he knew was that her scent and closeness were intoxicating. They sent his heightened senses to the Moon and back the second he buried his face into her neck. However, as Elektra didn't mind, he kept on kissing his way down to her breasts. He touched her nipples through the silk of her costume and she moaned in surprise and something else. He knew she was scared, scared of being made love to. She wanted to be taken quickly. However, Matt didn't want that. He wanted his Elektra, the one he had fallen for in New York.

"Trust me." He whispered against her skin. Trust? Was she still able to do that? Sure, what his mouth was doing gave her pleasure but did she trust herself enough to let it go?"Trust me." He said again almost demanding. He slid her top off. "You said you wanted to forget. Let me help you." Not knowing what actually happened to her, Elektra believed him. She let it go. She let him make love to her and they spent the night together.

It was an early morning when Elektra woke up. She was lying in front of the already extinguished fire in the fireplace in the arms of the man she loved. She was having that feeling of happiness she had thought she would never feel again but with Matt it was all different. He completed her, made her feel alive. Soon after she had woken up, she felt his grip tighten a bit around her shoulders. He had woken up as well.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said smiling lazily at her.

"Good morning to you, too." Elektra replied and gave him a quick kiss. Then she huddled up to him again taking enough time for them both to wake up. When that happened, she casually asked. "Now what?"

"Are you going to return to Hell's Kitchen with me?" He asked probably already knowing the answer.

"Matt, I…" She didn't know how to say 'no' to him but she had to and she knew it. "I can't. You know I can't." She bowed down her head. She wanted to. She wanted to go back with him and finally have the life she had dreamed about but she had way too many enemies out there. Enemies that would kill him if they knew about Daredevil. She was taken back to reality by his words. "Will I see you again?"

She smiled. Of course, he would. "Keep your windows open at night and we will see." Then Elektra got up, got dressed and left the house going her way.

It was a sad moment for both of them. But that was what their love was all about – ups and downs. They were the enemy lovers, the forbidden lovers.


End file.
